


First weeks of being Human .. ish

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awkward Boners, Embarrassment, First Time, Masturbation, Odo Being Awkward, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Odo is doing his best at being humanish. Most things he has learned to imitate, but some things require practice ....
Relationships: Kira Nerys/Odo, Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	First weeks of being Human .. ish

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a lot of Odo turning human stories are all very sad. I wanted to do one where he's okay, but we find out why he likes bubbles and how the crew dealt with his new form.

Odo has been human-ish for a few days. He’s got the basics down; eating, sleeping, dressing, washing and .. using the bathroom. Now he’s stuck trying to work the rest of it out. 

Bashir’s com goes off  
“Bashir here, go ahead”  
“Doctor, are you on duty?” Odo sounds unsure of himself.  
Bashir knows this transition isn’t easy and Odo usually comes running with the assumption he’s dying every time something pops  
“I’m doing paperwork. What can I help you with?”  
“If you’re busy-”  
“No, no. If you decided to call then you must need me”  
The line went quiet for a moment. Bashir waits.

“Urm .. I was reading -- And .. This is embarrassing, actually …”  
Bashir looks off into the middle distance “Odo, I’m a doctor. Just tell me what the problem is” He says bluntly.  
“I have an erection and I don’t know to do with it and it hurts” Odo rushes out  
“How long has it been there?”  
“Just under an hour”  
“Oof. Well either something external is triggering it .. like your book maybe ?”  
Odo sounds annoyed “It’s a new book. It’s still introducing the characters”  
“Hm. Then it might be hormonal. Have you tried to fix it?”  
“I - I don’t really feel comfortable .. with myself like that. Isn’t there a hypo for this?”  
Bashir looks at his com badge with an expression that he’s glad Odo can’t see. He slumps and puts his forehead in his hands “Odo, it’s your body to do with as you like. It also has needs. Asking for a hypo for an erection is like asking for a hypo for food or air. It’s just a natural urge. There’s no shame in dealing with it.”

Odo goes quiet for a moment. Bashir thinks he’s upset him. He’s not bothered if he has at this point. Odo needs a kick up the ass sometimes.  
“What's the easiest way of dealing with this?” The sound of defeat in Odo’s voice perks Bashir up a little.  
“Most would choose a ‘hands on’ method if you catch my drift … ur .. I know people who grind on things. Some people prefer internal stimulation. You could try toys -”  
“And it’ll go away?”  
“Typically. It might come back”  
“When?”  
“I don’t know, Odo. You don’t even know what triggered this one”  
“...”  
“...”  
“Thank you, Doctor”  
“No worries. Just take it easy and figure yourself out one step at a time”  
“Okay”  
“Okay”  
The line ends.

Odo sits on the bed in his pajamas. It's not late, but if he were a liquid, he’d be asleep by now.   
He goes over his options. The thought of touching it makes him churn, especially now it’s changed form. Bashir mentioned internals and that is not an option. He’s never even seen a sex toy in his life so those aren’t an option either. Which leaves ‘grinding’.

He pulls up a Padd and searches for answers.

It’s not as bad as he thought. You don’t have to get undressed, you don’t need external stimulation, it’s as simple as rutting against something of your choice. It recommends a pillow or towel or a stuffed toy. He can do that. 

He won’t admit it, but he’s a little excited. His feelings about sex keep changing; It’s another disgusting action between solids one minute and a display of trust and intimacy the next. Not like it was an option before. He doesn’t have any nerves, but he always hoped he’d have an emotional connection to the other person involved. At least that way he gets something out of it too.

Odo laid on his side, cuddling the pillow. He likes this. Curled up around something soft. He instinctively nuzzles it and starts moving his hips. The feeling is gentle, not overwhelming or intense, just him being affectionate against a comfortable inanimate object. It provides very light friction and a warm feeling in his core.

He lets his mind wander. He didn’t tell Bashir but his mind may have wondered when he was reading. The character in the story may have resembled a certain Major on the station. He’s been thinking about her a lot recently. He thinks about holding her close, running his fingers through her hair, feeling her body warmth against his own. It makes him move a little harder into the pillow.

He imagines her smiling at him, encouraging him, trusting him. She whispers sweet nothings and openly presents herself. He imagines running his hand along her thigh, her hip, her ribs -- Dare he think about the rest of her? Yes he is. He imagines the moan she would make as he takes her breast in his hand. It’s more like a high pitched gasp. Odo jolts out of it.

That noise wasn’t Kira. It was a noise he’s unfortunately more familiar with. Even here Quark is on his mind. He can still feel his heart racing. He’s still excited. He tries again. Just a blip. He can get back into it.

He goes back to the thought of Kira giggling and breathing deep for him. He nuzzles the pillow again, searching for intimacy, imagining Kira welcome his touch. He wants her to want him. He thrusts a little harder. He wants to satisfy her. He whispers her name, his own breathing out of control, the feeling between his legs getting stronger.

A voice whispers his name back. He stops dead in his tracks again. Quark. He looks around just to make sure he’s imagining it. It was so clear .. if creepy. Why is he imagining Quark? He doesn’t even like Quark. Unless he’s getting off on that? Fuck it. If that’s where his mind is going, he’s going to play it out. No one has to know.

He kneels up and presses him crotch into the pillow. Then he encounters a problem; Trousers. He strips off those. While he’s at it, the top seems a bit pointless.

Now in his underwear he tries again, holding the pillow down he grinds his hips into it, enjoying the new found friction and vivid imagery that comes with it. The sound of Quark panting while he pins him down and presses into him. He imagines him whining, stuttering, weakly moaning his name. He growls at the pillow, forcing himself on it, wanting more sensation, more stimuli. (Suddenly he can see why people use holosuites)

He moves faster. He imagines the reaction, the noise, the heat, the connection they hold. He wants Quark to feel this with him, he wants to provide it. He wants him to do as he wants, because he made it happen, because he let it happen.

The feeling changes. That hot build up deep inside him suddenly becomes light, and his mind is blank, focused on a particular moment. Quark tenses up, becomes smaller almost, his mouth slightly agape, his eyes lazy in his head, bouncing slightly on each hit. Odo grips the sheets and jolts through it, closing his eyes and tipping his head back.

He sits up and relaxes. He takes a deep refreshing breath and slowly comes round. He’s cold now all of a sudden. The ache between his legs has gone but there is a thick wet patch seeping through his underwear and on his pillow. Despite that, he feels better. He feels calm. Tired but calm. Like a weight lifted from him emotionally. He giggles to himself. He’s figuring this humanoid life thing out. He’s proud if slightly disgusted with himself.

Odo hasn’t slept that well since he was goo. He hopes it wasn’t because he figured out masturbation, but it probably was.

He waits in his office for Kira. He shudders just thinking about her. He loves how she walks, the authority in her voice, he loves watching her get passionate about her home, her people, her faith. She doesn’t do things by halves and it makes her unattainable. To think that one day he might be good enough for her is enough to make him melt.

He quietly daydreamed to himself about last night. Bashir did say no shame. He has a brain now. He still has feelings, urges, preferences. Not his fault his body actually reacts to it now.

He wants to unzip Kira’s uniform. He wants her to take his uniform off. He wants to hold her face and kiss her properly. He wants to rest his hands on her hips. He wants to feel her skin against his. He wants to hear her heartbeat.

“Odo”  
“Argh!”  
“Oh, sorry, you looked a million miles away” Kira sat herself down.  
Odo tried to forcefully cool himself back down. He’s probably bright red, but Kira’s got her face in a Padd right now. He picks his Padd up and tries to focus.  
“So what's on today's agenda?”  
“Urm …” Odo isn’t even reading his own statistics. His mind is still a million miles away.

Kira chimes in and puts them back on track “Looks like the usual suspects are all it again. The odd vandal, some smuggling, drunk and disorderly ..”  
Odo nods along “I should have a word with Quark”  
Kira laughs “Not like it ever does anything. You know he’ll put his life on the line for latinum”

Odo can’t argue, but really he just wants an excuse to see Quark. He’s trying to figure out why the love of his life didn’t remain the center of his attention last night while the little troll he puts behind bars every week caused his first orgasm.

“You alright, Odo?”  
“Hm?”  
“You seem .. distracted” Kira raises an eyebrow  
“Oh. Urm .. I - I am a little distracted recently”  
Kira reaches over and holds his hand. Odo blushes hard. “We know this must be a really hard time for you.”  
“Hard’s one word for it”  
“If you need some time off to get your head together .. or if you ever need to talk .. you know where I am”  
Odo nods stiffly.   
She smiles warmly and reverts back into her seat.  
Odo has never looked more uncomfortable.

The day carries on. He walks through to Quarks, but not to see Quark.  
“Miles” Odo calls out.  
Miles waves him over. “You’re early”  
“So are you” Odo sits with him  
“Is it a crime to want a drink?”  
Odo looks at the chief's glass “What is it?”  
“Nothin’ illegal” Miles laughs to himself. Odo rolls his eyes. “Did you want some?”  
“Oh. I’ve found alcohol isn’t a flavour I particularly like”  
“It’s cider. It tastes like fruit. Sort’o’” He passes Odo to glass.  
Odo sniffs it and he’s right. It smells like fruit juice. He takes a swig. He can still taste the alcohol but it's better than everything he’s been given so far. Or maybe he’s getting used to it.

Quark spots Odo drinking and comes running over “Can I get you another? You still got 15 minutes until your reservation is open”  
Odo and Miles give each other a knowing look. They both know he’s using Odo’s experimental phase to sell them things.  
“Here, I’ll make you an offer -”  
“Buzz off Quark, he doesn’t even know if he likes it yet”  
Quark looks right at Odo. He can’t lie and say he doesn’t like it.  
“You know what. I will have one”  
Miles was not expecting to hear that.   
“Excellent. I’ll be right back” Quark skips off. Odo watches him go. He takes a deep breath and peels his eyes from Quarks direction.  
“Well .. look at you getting into the swing of things”  
“I’m .. I’m getting used to certain elements”  
“I swear, it’s not as bad as we make out it is” Miles chuckles to himself  
“Considering this is a punishment, I think I’m handling it well”  
“That's the spirit”  
Quark pops back up with a glass and a Padd. Odo thumbs it, taking in the details of Quark's hands while they’re so close up. Quark gives him a weird look and removes his hands. 

Odo and Miles are left alone to catch up. Odo can feel the drink going to his head. His response time has slowed and his speech is slurring.  
“I think um drunk”  
“You’ve had 1 drink”  
“Considering the circumstances-”  
“Ulright, Ulright, I get ya. We still kayaking?”  
Odo leans right in “I have some .. reservations …”  
“You wanna get hammered in the holosuite instead?”  
Odo cheered right up “YES!”

Half an hour later, Odo and Miles are sat on a beach somewhere warm. The top half of their uniforms are off and they’re both plastered.   
“It's nice to feel what warm is” Odo slurs out  
Miles laughs and swigs his drink  
“I always wanted nerves. Didn’t around to figuring it out”  
“Eh?”  
“Texture .. Sound … Shapes .. Easy. Anatomy was .. it was hard”  
“Ar’ you tellin’ me you have to build a nervous system?”  
“Is … sort of. I can feel .. things but not sensation. It's why I can hear and see but not smell or taste. I never felt pain that wasn’t electrocution. I never enjoyed something that wasn’t emotional. It’s all so complicated now”  
Miles straightens up a little “My mother .. she used to have a sayin’. She’d say ‘Eat when you’re hungry. Drink when you’re dry’”  
“I don’t get it” Odo wobbles  
“It means do what you need to do, when you need to do it, just don’t over do it. You know what your body needs. You know when you’re over indulging.”  
Odo smiles “It's funny, actually, Bashir said a similar thing yesterday. He said something like… ‘It's my body to do with .. what.. I do with’ or something?”  
Miles squints “Why? What were you doing with your body?”  
Odo nervously smiles “I - Its -- Inappropriate”  
“Aahh… You know .. I was told you’d go blind”  
“What?” Shock and horror on Odo’s face  
“My family was very traditional. It's an old myth that .. well .. ‘getting to grip’ with yourself would make you go blind”  
“No, I meant how’d you know what I was talking about?”  
“It seems kind of obvious.”  
Odo was suddenly less confident. The booze in his system was not as pleasant as it was a few seconds ago.  
Miles jumps back in “Don’t worry about it. It’s all normal. Mine used to happen while I was asleep”  
Odo jumped from scared to curious “Did .. did you dream?”  
Miles was trying really hard to look casual “Not every time”  
Odo shuffled and leaned in, loudly whispering “Did the dreams ever make sense?”  
Miles shook his head “No”  
Odo relaxed “Oh thank the prophets”  
“You’re worrying me now, Odo.”  
“I - Don’t worry about it. I’m still .. figuring it out”  
“Oh. Okay.” Miles raises his glass “Here’s to figuring things out”  
Odo clicked his glass to Miles’ “Cheers”  
They both took a drink  
“Miles?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I think I’m about to be sick”  
“How do you know?”  
“I d-ugh….” Odo throws up

Another day, Odo attempts breakfast with Garak. For the first time, he’ll actually be eating something with Garak.  
Odo silently takes his seat with Garak  
“So … How’s the station's favourite new humanoid?”  
“I’m .. I’m managing”  
Garak grins smugly “I’ve been hearing things. Just wondered which ones were true”  
“What did you hear?”  
“You tell me”  
Odo sinks “I got drunk and threw up for the first time in my life. That was horrible”  
Garak nods “Anything .. Enjoyable .. happen by chance?”  
Odo frowns at him “What did you hear and who told you?”  
“Maybe no one told me anything, and I’m simply making the observation that humanoid life has its more .. pleasurable side?”  
Garak isn’t even trying to hide that knowing smile. Odo looks around for prying ears “It was either Bashir or Miles that told you, and seeing as you and Miles don’t talk-”  
“Maybe the information came from someone who was telling someone else such a story” Garak moves his attention from Odo to his drink. Odo can’t see a way out of this conversation. He caves. “I’m dealing with some … unwanted physical responses, and I called on the doctor for advice and then told Miles while I was under the influence”  
Garak focuses back in on Odo “And may I ask what triggered such a response?”  
“A book” Odo says bluntly  
“Oh. Typical”  
“What were you expecting?”  
“A whole host of things are catalysts for such behaviours. Completely innocent or abstract things can set it off. It can happen for no reason at all” Garak seems disappointed  
“Wait. Are you telling me, arousal can be caused by nonsexual stimuli?”  
“You’ve put it quite forthright, but yes.”  
Odo’s mental cogs start turning  
Garak squints. “Something on your mind, constable?”  
“Urm .. No?”  
“You know I won’t say anything”  
Odo laughs “Are you asking for trust, Garak?”  
“I would never” Garak feigns ignorance  
Odo sniggers again “If you must know, I - I confused myself. I’ve been trying to put pieces together ever since”  
“Surely it can’t be that confusing”  
Odo mumbled the words out “I thought about Quark”  
“WHAT?!”  
“SSHHH”  
“Odo, that's not random or abstract. That's attraction”  
“Attraction to what? His pathetic life of crime or his tired bloodshot eyes from a lifetime of late nights and early mornings?”  
Garak didn’t move from staring right into Odo.  
“I’m - I’m not making a very good case here, am I?”  
Garak slowly shakes his head  
“I’ve never thought about him like that before.”  
“But you thought of other people like that?”  
“Well … Not exactly ..” Odo starts thinking back through his feelings toward Kira. Most of them are completely innocent. Holding hands, a kiss on the cheek, seeing her dressed up for date night, being her right arm while at war …  
“Maybe you’re asexual?” Garak goes back to his breakfast  
“Technically I was. I didn’t have any needs for sex before.”  
“But you have a preference?” Garak eats something  
“Well… Yes? I thought I did. Do I?”  
Garak shrugs  
“How do I know? I’m even more confused now?”  
Garak shrugs again. Odo sinks into his chair. Garak takes pity. “When you were Curzon-”  
“When I was PART of Curzon”  
“-Why did you kiss him?”  
“Cuzon likes the bartender. I was excited”  
Garak waits  
“Or .. Maybe .. Maybe it was the other way around?”  
Watching Odo have a crisis makes Garak feel complete in a sick kind of way. 

Odo carried on with his day. His mind was firmly stuck on its own conundrum.

About this time of day he’d usually go bug Quark but right now that's the last thing he needs.

On his way around the habitat ring, a panel is booted from the wall and Nog falls out, covered in ash and sutt.   
“Oh my gosh, Odo, I didn’t hear you in the corridor, which doesn’t usually happen to me” Nog drags himself off the floor. “What are you doing all the way out here?”  
“I went for a walk. What are you doing out here?”  
“A conduit exploded. I went to replace it and clean up”  
“Oh”  
Nog looks around awkwardly “Aren’t you supposed to be on duty?”  
“I- I am”  
Nog raises an eyebrow  
Odo caves “I’m .. Stressed”  
“Wanna walk ‘n’ talk?”  
“Uh ..”  
Nog starts walking him anyway

“So what’s on your mind?”  
“Oh, it’s urm .. Personal drama”  
“I heard about your call to Bashir”  
“Whuh-”  
“Don’t worry about it. It's normal.”  
Odo is lost for words now.  
“I didn’t exactly get any guidance in that department either. I had to ask Jake for advice and he’s 2 years younger than me”  
“I’m 32 in Human years”  
“But a week as a solid. That's no time to prepare, and you’re not an age where you’re learning with peers either.”  
“I’m taking advice from a child” Odo huffs  
“I’m 20”  
“Already?”  
“And in all those years, I have no idea what to do with women, no one told me what to do on my own, when oo-mox is appropriate, how to find porn or where Ferengi stand on same sex coupling”  
Odo freezes up “I - I hadn’t thought that far … but did you answer any of those questions?”  
Nog gets a little smug “I gave up with women, Jake told me what to do on my own, oo-mox is anytime, porn also comes from Jake and Ferengi don’t care about same sex couples”  
Odo lets that sink in. “Wait did you say you gave up with women?”  
“Starfleet taught me I’m not fussy. Quark isn’t either. Jake is, and Rom is.”  
“Wait, how do you know what Quark’s into?”  
“I was here during the occupation. Theres a good reason I was allowed to get away with murder as a kid, you know.” Nog spoke like this was common knowledge.  
Odo decided to pry a little further “And … how did that happen?”  
“You know the rules as well as I do, Odo. As far as he was concerned, it was in the name of profit.” Nog scoffs “He tried with you when you first started, remember?”

Odo thinks back. He remembers Quark being very confident and even playful with him. Everytime he came in, he tried to offer him something, but at the time he missed every innuendo, every hint, every creepy look he gave him.  
“I didn’t even notice”  
“Yeah well he gave up so you don’t have to worry about him bugging you any more” Nog sounded happy to relay that information, but now Odo was sad to hear it. “Anything else I can answer, constable?”  
“No, but thank you for this .. talk. It's been very helpful”  
“I’m glad. I know how bad it sucks to be alone, even when you’re surrounded by people”  
Odo looked at Nog. He never thought about how bad the occupation must have been for a child stuck between being the oppressor and the oppressed.  
“Oh, this is my stop. See ya Odo”  
Odo waved him off as he opened a panel and quickly slid into the tube and closed the door behind himself.  
Odo stood alone in the corridor.

While sat in his office, Odo pulled up his Padd and did a quick cheeky search about Ferengi and what they’re into.  
A lot of sex toys apprently, ranging from oo-mox enhancers, to pills and potions, to restraints and bondage, to vibrators and lingerie. The list just goes on. He even found a book about dirty talk, and most of it is number crunching and finance based foreplay ideas.

This all seems very far fetched.   
So what, he humps a pillow once and thinks about Quark. It must have been a heat of the moment type of thing. Not like Quark would reciprocate because he’s only interested in bending the law through him. Well Odo won’t stand for it. He doesn’t have feelings for Quark. He’s sure of it.

Odo tries again when he’s back in his own quarters.

Bashir mentioned other methods. Internal stuff is still off the table. Pillows make him think of Quark. He’s not using a holosuite. That leaves .. touching himself.

He thinks carefully about this. He tries to pretend it's not there most of the time, but now he actually has to look at it and feel it. He swallows that gross feeling in his throat. He’s supposed to be finding out what he likes and doesn’t like. Maybe he won’t like it, and that's okay. He can always find other ways of pleasuring himself.

He gets ready for bed and pulls up his book. He reads slower now he’s solid, but he still plows through books. He gets cosy in his room and gets into the story. Since its Bajoran, it’s paced slowly, to focus on the sensual nature of their coupling. Sometimes he thinks that's why Mora never paired up. No patience. 

Odo though, he would wait a lifetime if he was sure she’d love him back. In fact he did. 200 years he waited in that alternative timeline. He didn’t even get further than kissing her, but it was worth it. He relives it. The satisfaction of having her in his arms after so many years of isolation. He remembers how brave and confident he was. He remembers seeing her from another point of view.

That did it. Now the part he’s not so fond of. He strokes himself fully clothed. It feels nice. He imagines more experienced hands at work. Someone learning with him, gently pushing him out of his comfort zone. He’s still figuring out what parts feel right, but he knows how sex works, so he assumes this should imitate that. 

He shoves his hands down his pants and feels around for a comfortable way to start this. His hands are a bit cold compared to the rest of him, but he still runs his fingers over it, testing to see how sensitive everything is. He knows the top is most sensitive because of his time in the shower, but he hasn’t spent much time exploring it.

He likes the sensation of stroking it, up and down, just like with the pillow. He imagines Kira’s big brown eyes staring back at him. He goes back to imagining her close and feeling her skin, seeing her naked form, hearing her gentle breaths. He can dream about her warm hands taking control and showing him what to do.

He stiffens up and kicks a little as he figures out what motions feel best. Certain features of her body he’s yet to see, certain privileges he’s yet to earn. He wants to savour his imaginary victory. He would have her out of her uniform, after a date, probably in her room. She would lead him to the bedroom and he would slide his hand up her dress and hold her hip.

He thinks about her taking the lead and straddling his hips. He imagines her torso against his own, he imagines looking up at her, expecting, trusting, loving. He .. He can’t imagine the rest.

Odo stops and sits silently with his hand around his cock.

This doesn’t feel right. He can’t imagine having her like that. He doesn’t want it. He likes to think he would be good at it. Who doesn’t? He wants to please her, but this isn’t how.

Odo removes his hand and curls up on the bed, with his knees to his chest and his arms around his legs. 

He’s suddenly not very excited.

Maybe he is asexual? 

No, because of the whole pillow thing. 

But that would make him gay.

He’s not gay. He likes Kira.

But he only likes her.

He doesn’t particularly like Quark.

This is getting complicated.

Maybe it was a fluke. It was just random. He’s already proven that sex with Kira doesn’t do it for him, but that doesn’t mean he wants to fuck Quark.

Saying that though, even the way he thinks about them is different. He thinks of her with a softness. When he thinks of Quark, it's rough and one sided.

That doesn’t make him feel better.

He decides to wash up and do some more research. Surely he can’t be the only person who’s ever been through this.

*

Bashir's com goes off. He lazily hits it from his bed.  
“Bashir here. Go ahead”  
“Doctor. I have some questions”  
Bashir sighs and rubs his eyes “Odo, I have work tomorrow. Can’t you drop by then?”  
“I heard it's unhealthy to leave these things-”  
“Okay, okay. What's the problem?”  
Odo coughs and mumbles “I can’t seem to stay focused while … urm .. day dreaming”  
Bashir blinks with his ‘done’ face. “Odo … What do you want from me?”  
“Is - Is that normal? What if I daydream about things I don’t like, or what if I can’t cope with the shame?”  
Bashir rolls over and talks to the ceiling “From what I’ve heard, you’ve been quite open about your little experiments”  
Odo huffs and throws his arms about.

Bashir sits up fully and talks to his comm badge. “So I know you’re not that ashamed. I’ve already had Nog come with ideas for you from Jake, Miles was worried he stressed you out, Kira thinks you’re acting weird-”  
“KiRa WhAt??!” Odo froze like a deer in the headlights  
“Don’t panic. She was just checking with me that you’re okay. I told her you’re having sensory overload. Not a complete lie”  
Odo took a deep breath.  
Bashir continued “As for your ‘daydreaming’, I would just let it happen. Your subconscious is obviously doing something whether you like it or not. Literally, as long as it's not illegal, no one cares what you daydream about.”  
Odo goes quiet while he considers  
Bashir impatiently waits. 

“Thank you doctor”  
“No worries. You don’t have to act on your fantasies. No one needs to know. What you do in the privacy of your own room-”  
“ThAnK yOu DoCtOr” Odo hangs up.  
Bashir shakes his head and falls back into bed.

Meanwhile  
Odo sits on the bed. He doesn’t know why he told Garak. He doesn’t know why he told Nog. He didn’t want to tell Miles. He didn’t want to freak Kira out. If it's so normal, why does it feel so wrong? 

He knows why; Quark.

It’s not fair that his subconscious has decided Quark is what gets him off. How is he supposed to talk to him knowing that at night he’s imagining pinning him down and having his way with him. 

Oh no. That brings up another point. What if Quark finds out? 

Odo is damn sure his heart just stopped.

He’s angry now. So what if he does? It's normal. There are probably people who think of him that way and he just didn’t know. He doesn’t need to know. 

Well that settles it.

Odo nods to himself. Case closed. Good night.

It's been an hour since he turned the light off.

He can’t sleep. 

This is just great. He’s been a solid for about a week and he’s already frustrated. It’d be just his luck if he was killed by some sort of household accident or a misfire at one of Quarks little meetups.

Here he goes thinking about Quark again.

Maybe if he can just get it over with he’ll feel better.

He sighs defeatedly as he pulls the spare pillow down under the covers and wedges it between his legs. Already he likes the pressure.

He snuggles further into his sheets and curls around his pillows. As he starts moving, he relaxes and lets his mind wander. He’s done fighting his own needs.

The pillow drags along his crotch, providing a pleasing sensation that further encourages him. He thrusts a little harder and grins to himself in the dark. It's calming and frustrating. As much as he wants this to last, he wants to get to the good bit.

He rolls over onto the pillow, straddling it, holding the top half close to his chest and continuing to thrust into the bottom half. He can feel it taking his body heat, warming up with him. He pants as he grinds into it. He wants to imagine someone holding him back. Breathing with him. 

He imagines wrapping himself around them, taking them deep and hard. He imagines their wanton body craving him. He wants to hear him moan. Odo just realised he’s thinking about him. He doesn’t care. He imagines Quark would feel good inside. He imagines he’d fit right in. He imagines Quark arch and gasp as he pulls back and drives himself back in.

He hits harder. He wants to see his face as he brings them both round. He digs further in, over and over, squeezing the pillow, his hearth racing, Quark crying out for release.

Odo hides his head in his arms as he presses himself right in and lets the feeling wash over him. He can’t say he likes the pulsating feeling, or the wet mess that follows, but the peaceful feeling that follows is worth it. 

He lets his breathing return to normal and peels himself off the damp pillow to lay on his back and cool down. The clothes are damp. He’s sweaty. His hair is a mess. But he really wants to fall asleep. Quark is still on his mind. He wonders what he would do with him afterward. Cuddle? Fall asleep? Wash? Get dressed? Would he stay the night? What would people say?

Odo passes out.

*  
In his office, Odo has nothing to do. No one’s sending him reports. No crime as of yet. No coded transmissions. No dignitaries visiting. No festivals to guard. No dominion attacks.

This is because he can’t shapeshift and spy on Quark first hand anymore. He’s bored and he has no hobbies to pass the time.

He could sit here and day dream. Not like anyone would know. Unless there’s any Betazoids on board. Are there?

Odo panics quietly and does a quick search through the station's log.

No Betazoids aboard.

Odo sighs with relief. 

“Pst”  
Odo looks around confused. He’s sure he just heard-  
“Down here”  
Odo looks behind his desk. Nog’s voice is coming from one of the vents. “Nog?”  
“You got time for a talk?”  
Odo looks around. “I’m .. I’m not sure this is appropriate”  
“But I brought drinks”  
Odo taps. He’s tempted now. “Is it fizzy?”  
“As if I’d bring anything else”  
Sold.  
Odo falls to his knees. Nog nods him in and crawls to the new hang out spot.

“I’m not used to crawling .. like this” Odo says  
“I think I spend more time here than in my own bed” Nog kicks his legs out and jumps into an open space with a crate of ciders. “Miles told me what you like”  
Odo rolls his eyes and joins Nog on the floor “What else has Miles told you?”  
Nog bites the top off the bottle “Not much. He said you threw up”  
Odo used a hitch in the wall to crack the top off a bottle “Apparently I’m a lightweight. Whatever that means”  
Nog drinks. “It's sugar that gets me. Jake showed up with these candies one time. It was only after that Rom told me humans have a higher tolerance for it”  
“It’s easy to forget your limitations”  
“You’re telling me. You know how often I say ‘Can you hear that?’ And someone says ‘Hear what?’”  
Odo giggles.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on duty?” Odo leans in  
“Buffer time” Nog smiles to himself.  
“What?”  
Nog drinks “Buffer time. You tell your superior it’ll take 5 hours, then do it 3, take an hour off and tell him you did it in 4”  
Odo laughs again. “Never been an option for me I’m afraid”  
“Course it is. Tell Sisko your report will take 3 hours. Do it in an hour and do something for fun” Nog gets cosy against the wall.

“I don’t do much for fun. I used to waste that kind of time hiding as a glass or a plant or a padd” Odo starts inspecting the label on the bottle and peeling it off.  
“You really scared him that day. I remember, because I was holding his padd, and then he suddenly had another. He never even questioned where he got it from”  
Odo swings his drink about. “He fell for it every time”  
Nog laughed along.

The bottles only half empty and he’s already feeling dizzy. Nog is cracking open his second and he’s fine.  
“Isn’t .. Isn’t drinking on the job against policy” Odo slurs  
“Only if you get caught”  
Odo smiles. “That's what Quark says. Quark - Quark. We keep talking about Quark”  
“He’s my uncle and the most prevalent criminal of the station.”  
Odo nods along. Nog’s right.   
Nog tries to move the conversation along “So you talked to Bashir recently?”  
Odo wobbled “urm .. Yes? He said you, Miles and Kira also tried to talk to him about me”  
“Did he tell you what I said?”

Odo was struggling to remember anything. He can’t stay focused. He’s worried if he does speak, he’ll say something he shouldn’t have.  
“He .. Said something about advice. I assume that's what you wanted to talk about?” Odo feels like he’s falling over.  
Nog lights up “Yes. I mean, if you wanted to. Like I said, I had Jake to turn to, but we miscommunicated a lot because of the biological differences”  
Odo nods “And -- How .. What's the difference?”  
“Ferengi have folds. Humans don’t. Humans have nipples. Ferengi don’t. We use oo-mox as foreplay .. Humans don’t.”  
“So a lot of differences..”  
Nog nods. 

There's an awkward silence.  
Nog breaks “Why’d you ask?”  
Odo shakes his head “I’m still figuring my own anatomy out .. I suppose.” Odo looks sadly at his drink. That wasn’t a complete lie. His new form is making wonder what the rest of the station's aliens got between their legs.  
“Well that can make all the difference. Not to sound brash, but I fold a pillow in half”  
Odo shoots a look at Nog “Fold it?”  
Nog nods.  
Odo looks really confused “How does that work?”  
“Think about it”  
Odo needs a minute. Then in clicks “OHhh… Wait. How do you clean it?”  
“Waterproof pillow case”  
Odo looks like he just figured out all the secrets of the universe out. Nog looks a little proud of himself.

Odo is still in awe. Nog attempts to whisper “How have you been doing it?”  
Odo mumbles “Grinding”  
“Ah. Oh. Have you tried vibrations yet?”   
Odo’s eyes get even wider

A few hours later, Odo rolls out of the vent back into his office.  
“Thank you Nog. We should talk more”  
“I’ll bring soda next time”  
“Whus Soda?”  
“Bubbles”  
“I like bubbles”  
The door opens and Quark bursts in. “Odo, we ne- What are you doing on the floor?”  
Odo falls to face Quark “What do you want?”  
Quark scrunches his face up “Are you drunk”  
“I’ve had - 2! Thas all”  
“You’re drinking on the job?”  
Odo continues to fumble on the floor “You do it”  
“I work in a bar. It’d be weird if I didn’t”  
Odo gives up on the floor “Then case closed. I’m drunk”

Quark looks angry. He taps Odo’s badge “Hey!” Odo protests  
“Quark to Bashir”  
…  
“Bashir here, go ahead”  
“Odo’s shit faced again”  
Bashir sighs loudly “Can you get him to sick bay?”  
“He can’t get off the floor”  
“I’m FiNe” Odo jumps in  
“Try and get him home. You can call for security-”  
“I’m security” Odo interrupts  
“I’ll do my best. C’mon you” Quark picks Odo up by the shoulders

Somehow, Quark managed to walk Odo back to his room. Luckily it’s pretty close to the promenade.

Odo falls into his room and giggles like an idiot. Quark just looks disappointed.  
“Your room looks different now it has things in it”  
Odo uses the couch as leverage back to his feet “Am I confined to quarters?”  
Quark rolls his eyes “Sure. If you try to leave this room while under the influence, you’ll urm .. be -- penalized or .. something”  
Odo continues to giggle and fall about. Quark follows him to his room. 

“You’re missing a pillow” Quark points out.  
“Nah, is in recycler” Odo aims for the bed and falls into the wall. Quark winces as Odo tries to process his position.  
“Why are you cleaning the whole pillow. You only need to wash the cover” Quark wanders around the room, hoping to distract Odo in the direction of the bed.

Odo’s attention was split between controlling his balance and talking to Quark.   
“What’s folds?” Odo twists his head in Quarks direction.  
Quark looks offended “Whuh?”  
“Nog says Ferengi have folds. What’s folds?”  
Quark looks around the room. Odo is slowly slipping from the wall he’s holding himself up with. “It - They’re .. folds. That's like me asking what's a penis?”  
Odo sniggered.   
Quark rolled his eyes. “Grow up”  
Odo calmed down and fell into bed.

Quark watched as Odo struggled to kick his shoes off. He’s trying to take his foot out without unzipping the side. He can’t watch this any longer “C’mere”  
Quark held Odo’s leg as he unzipped him and removed his shoes for him. 

Odo looked very tired. His eyes were rolling around in his head. Quark was knelt next to him. Odo lazily dragged the blanket over himself and starred at Quark questionably.   
Odo shuffles closer to Quark “Do you make noise?”  
Quark frowns “Make noise?” He was confused now “Like when I’m hurt?”  
Odo’s face didn’t change. He tucked his knees up to his chest and shuffled as he continued to stare. “I’ll bet you’re very vocal,” he whispers.

Quark doesn’t like how he’s being inspected right now. “Right … I’m gonna go now. Tap your badge if you need .. anything”  
Odo kept his eyes still on Quark. Quark slowly backed up toward the door. “Are you orange everywhere?” Odo asks, oblivious to Quark's previous statement.  
“Well .. yeah? A little lighter on my palms and .. such”  
Odo cocks his head into his pillow “Such?” his mind starts filling in the blanks.   
Quark looks very uncomfortable “My midriff is pale .. I guess? Odo, are you okay?”

Odo just realised he’s being very obtuse about the situation. “Better now.”  
Quark nods and straightens his waist coat. Odo curls up harder as he does so.

Quark leaves. Odo falls asleep wondering about what's under that little red suit he’s wearing. 

Odo is hung over.

From what he’s seen of these events, people usually go to Quarks and get a big breakfast and a lot of coffee. But that means he’s got to see Quark.

Odo fights with coordination as he tries to shower and dress.

The corridors are loud but there's no one making any noise. He dreads going to Quarks, but right now he needs guidance. It’s only a headache he keeps telling himself.

“Odo” Quark calls out  
He flinches and covers his ears. Quark realises why he’s hurt. He smiles smugly as Odo sits down. “What can you do for a hangover?”  
“You need hydration and carbohydrates” Quark is still smug  
“What?” Odo says weakly  
“You need fatty foods and a pot of coffee”  
Odo sighs and deflates into himself.

As miserable as he is about his splitting headache, it's only made worse by Quark's chiper attitude. Why does his suffering make him happy? He knows why. Odo drinks, which costs money, then needs a cure, which costs money, and he can’t work, which means yet more money.

Odo gives Quark a grumpy look. Quark is unphased by it. He’s not sure what he was expecting. Odo face palms the counter.

Quark slides over, elbow first.  
“So .. Drunk you is a sight I never thought I’d see …”  
“Eugh…”  
Quark licks his lips “So how often you been talking to Nog?”  
Odo peels himself up “Twice in as many days”  
Quark nods “Did you figure out what folds are?”

Odo’s heart just stopped and restarted.   
Quark definitely saw his panic behind his eyes. Odo looks around frantically. “I - Look, he … sympathizes with me? For some reason?”  
“So you just so happened to bring up my nephew's genitalia in polite conversation?”

Odo hurt himself with the speed that he shot up to defend himself “No! I was having a stress out about my own, and Nog overheard something and came to talk to me about it, which then landed in a conversation about anatomy and cultural differences, and then he brought fizzy drinks, which he knows I have a soft spot for, then we talked about pillows ..” Odo threw his arms about.

Quark waited until Odo was breathing straight. “Pillows?”  
Odo’s eyes shifted in his head.  
Quark kept his eye contact.  
Odo looks like he’s having a heart attack.   
Then he realises, he’s acting like he’s done something wrong. Every single person he’s talked to so far has assured him it's normal and there's nothing wrong with it.

His face goes from scared to angry “That's .. That's none of your concern”  
“When your asking me what's between my legs because my nephew got you drunk, it becomes my issue” Quark looks absolutely ready to throw down.  
Odo shuffles in his seat. There's no way out of this. “I’m .. dealing with some humanoid problems at the minute…”  
“What's that got to do with Nog?”  
Odo leans in and talks quietly “Quark, I need you to think very hard about what Humanoid problem’s a teenager might want to talk to ME about?”

Quark cocked his head. He was obviously trying to work it out.  
Odo raised his eyebrows.  
Quark thinks he’s figured it out “Pillows .. Ah ….”  
Odo nods and falls back onto his seat.  
Quark relaxes “Why didn’t you just say that?”  
“Because I’ve talked to Bashir, Miles, Garak, Nog and you. I wouldn’t be surprised if Kira and Jadzia found out”  
Quark leaned back in “Well since you’re figuring yourself out in that department, I could order you in something more exciting than a pillow?”  
Odo stops him right there “Nog already tried to sell me things. Don’t bother”  
Quark hits the counter “He may be starfleet, but he’s still got lobes damn it”

Now that's out of the way, Odo rests on the bar listening to Quark complain and flap about the most minor things. He’s still experimenting with taste and texture, but Quark is not bothered because he still has to pay for it no matter what.

Odo recalls last night while fully sobering up and letting his body recover from the alcohol. He remembers Nog offering him cider. He remembers Nog mentioning pillows. He remembers Nog trying to sell him a vibrator. He remembers getting dragged to his room by Quark. He remembers Quark taking his shoes off … which set him off. He remembers tucking his legs in to hide his shame.

Not that he should feel shame, but he was drunk, and Quark had dragged him into his room. 

He remembers asking about folds. He doesn’t remember getting an answer. He remembers Quark saying that his middle is a lighter shade of orange. He remembers thinking about that. He wonders how much difference there is. He remembers Nog saying that they don’t have nipples. He wonders if they have belly buttons. He wants to know if he’s sensitive. He wonders what he sounds like-

“Oh no”  
Quark turns to face him “What?”  
Odo crosses his legs and sinks into his shoulders “Nothing.”  
Quark lets him sit there and suffer. He can see him going bright red. To some degree, Quark has always wanted to see Odo embarrassed like this, but now he’s watching it, it seems unfair. “Tuck it up”  
Odo faces him “Up?”  
“Your waist band. Then your jacket will cover the rest of it”  
Odo’s eyes shoot down then back up “Is that what you do?”  
Quark blushes “Not needed to for a while”  
Odo taps his fingers “So it's not just folds …”  
Quark swaps to angry again “We’re still talking about this?”  
“I need to know”

Quark looks actually angry. He quickly tips Odo’s luke warm drink over the bar onto his lap  
“What the-”  
“Odo, look at the mess you’ve made. We should go to the back room and fix that for ya”  
Odo gives Quark a quizzical look. Quark nods him to the side. Odo has no choice but to shuffle to the back room with Quark.

As soon as the door shuts behind them “Do you want me to fix it?” Quark offers  
“Which part?”  
“Any of it.” Quark folds his arms.  
Odo fiddles with his fingers. “I- I would like to know what folds are”  
Quark nods and starts unbuttoning himself.

Odo is torn between hideously embarrassed and playfully curious. It is not a pleasant combination of feelings.

Quark untucks his shirt. Odo cocks his head and looks. Quark rolls his eyes and takes off his waist coat to show Odo his front.  
“It is a shade lighter.” Odo says with affirmation.  
Quark takes Odo’s hand and shoves it down his chest, over his belly to his waist band. If he was going to back out, now is his last chance.

Instead, Odo holds him close and works his way carefully down Quark's underwear.  
He tries to build a mental map of what he’s feeling. Folds is definitely the right word. Wet skin overlapping and trailing down from his pelvis bones.

Quark jolts. Odo repeats the motion of his hand. He moans this time.  
“You like that?”  
“Keep doing down” Quark pants.  
Odo follows those instructions. It gets wetter, more sensitive. Quark shakes and grips at Odo’s uniform.  
“Move in circles,” Quark asks.  
Quark pulls himself right into Odo’s embrace and moans with his face in Odo’s chest. Odo is very glad he did that. 

It only gets worse as he continues to smush the moisture around. Quark gasps and bucks.  
“I was right about you being vocal” Odo jests  
“This - Is quiet for me”

As nice as this was, Odo still had questions. “Urm .. Quark? I hope this isn’t too forward-”  
“Odo you’ve got your hand down my pants. You can say whatever you want”  
“Where's your penis?”  
Quark breathed out “Hang on”

Something wet and thin wriggled against Odo’s fingers. Like an eel, it moved of its own accord, sliding around, feeling for purchase.  
“Stroke it”  
Odo dragged 2 fingers against it. Quark gasped and the thing spasmed in response to being touched.  
“Does that answer your question?”  
“It does”  
The tendrel sucked itself back in and Quark wriggled his hips. Odo removed his own hand to give Quark some space.

He starts buttoning up. Odo feels very awkward. “Is that it?”  
Quark looks up “Did you have any more questions?”  
Odo shook his head.

Quark noticed Odo is still stiff as a board, in both respects. “You want me to fix that?”  
Odo stiffened up further and looked around frantically.”Ur…….”  
“Is it Human?”  
“I don’t know.”  
Quark frowns “You don’t know?”  
“I didn’t have a penis before. I think the founders just guessed based on what they know about solid anatomy”  
“Wait? Were you trying to be Human or Bajoran?”  
“I was aiming for Bajoran but couldn’t get the nose right so I just settled with human”  
“But you never tried Bajoran genitalia?”  
“Not like I would ever use it”  
Quark stood in awe. “Well .. let's see what we’re working with”

Odo awkwardly reached for his uniforms base. He’s not comfortable showing it off like this.

Quark catches on. “Would you let me touch it?”  
Odo awkwardly nodded.   
Quark stepped forward and palmed through his uniform to reach it. Odo involuntary gasps. “You can say no-”  
“No, I’m fine. I’m just .. not used to being touched”  
“And I’m just saying you can stop me if you change your mind”  
Odo swallows and nods. “Okay”

Quark lifts Odo’s jacket, but it's getting in the way. “Can I take this off?”  
Odo pulls it over his head. Quark gets a proper look at Odo’s new body. He tries not to stare as he gets to work on the good bit. Quark shuffles Odo’s member free. Odo looks away with his hands behind his back like he’s at the doctors office.

Quark speaks sternly “Don’t - move your hips”  
Before Odo can process that, Quark falls to his knees and wraps his lips around the tip, Odo instinctively jerks his hips. Quark pulls back “I said DON’T-”  
“I know, it was an accident”  
“Well you do that while it’s down my throat, we’ll be going to the infirmary. My teeth aren’t exactly blunt” On that note Quark tried again. Odo gasped and shook. His leg trembled under him.

Quark's mouth is so warm. He likes the slick wet feeling as he slides back and the force of sliding forward. He likes the texture change from his tongue to his throat. He likes hearing Quark breath quiet and repetitively around his cock. That information itself was exciting. This shouldn’t be happening, but it is and he likes it.

He touches Quark's ear. Quark’s breath hitches but he keeps going. Odo wants him to feel good too. He gently runs his fingers down the side, as far as he can reach. Quark hums. The feeling was nice. He could do this all day, but maybe Quark isn’t feeling the same. “Q- Quark?” Odo mumbles out.

Quark gently lets go, almost spitting it out. “Did you want to stop?”  
“I- I don’t want you to feel left out”  
Quark looks around hesitantly “Was I getting you there?”  
Odo nods excitedly  
“Then I’m not feeling left out” Quark licks a stripe along Odo’s length.  
Odo whimpers a high pitched noise.  
Quark giggles “What was that?”  
Odo laughs too “It tickled”

Quark and Odo laugh through the moment.  
“Hey urm ..” Quark holds his neck “If you wanna be more active ..?”  
Odo likes that sound of that already  
Quark continues “.. you could control my head?” Odo looks confused “I mean only if you want to. I just thought you might wanna do the moving part-”  
“No, no, I like that idea. We can do that”  
Quark smiled and put it back in his mouth.

Odo focused back on the slick feeling of his mouth. He gently pulled Quarks head forward and let it fall away. Odo let out a relaxed sigh as his body savoured the feeling. Each time he pulled a little faster trying to be rough with him. He can’t imagine this is very comfortable, but Quark lets him move him and breaths in time with his movements, even when it pushes right to the back.

It's not long before Odo’s dragging him with force, panting as the excitable feeling between his legs spreads. He knows this feeling. He knows what happens next. He could let it happen. He wants to share this with Quark. He’s getting him there, just like the pillow.

Odo pulled himself away to Quark's dismay.  
“What happened? Are you hurt?”  
Odo was still catching his breath “No. Quark, I- Can we have sex?”  
Those words left his mouth sounding sweet but blunt. Quark was still bright red on his knees. Odo jumped to explain himself, kneeling to match him. “I want to hear you, Quark. I need to see you fully. I - Need to know what you feel like”  
“Odo, I can’t tell you how long I’ve waited to hear that”

Without hesitation, Odo lunged forward, grabbing Quark by the face and kissing him passionately. Quark was already pulling his shirt off by the cuffs. Odo’s hands swiftly moved to Quark's exposed chest. Odo’s arousal just shot up, thinking about how he will feel inside. Quark kicks his shoes off. Odo peeled his trousers off immediately after. 

Quark was pinned to the ground. Odo grinds hard against him. Quark moans freely. Odo shudders. He does it again and gets the same satisfying response.  
“Odo, please” Quark begs.  
Odo nods and pulls Quark's last layer off. Odo stops there, both of them breathing heavy and waits.  
“What's wrong?” Quark asks  
“I- I’m scared” Odo laughs nervously before stopping that too.

“But you still want to?”  
“Of course”  
Something thin and wet whips around Odo’s cock. Quark was still laid out comfortably, but a thin red tendrel had snaked out from the top of his fold and was slowly lining Odo up with his target. 

“It's not gonna hurt.” Odo’s tip was resting against Quarks parts “You can stop if you don’t like it.” The tendrel worked his shaft gently “Just do what feels right. Okay?”

Odo followed the direction Quark had aimed him in. Quark jolted and stretched out further. Odo pressed in slightly, he could feel Quark opening up around him. The little tentacle let go and slid away, leaving Odo to work it out. Quark was a little tight and his current moan was closer to a moan of pain. Odo stops trying to move.

“Founders left you well endowed, didn’t they?” Quark breaths a laugh out.   
Odo looks sad. “I’m sorry”  
“No, you’re gonna feel amazing in a second. Just inch back and forth for me”  
Odo pulled back just a little and pushed back into where he was. Quark's repetitive little moans and squeaks were more than enough encouragement. He got a sharp rhythm going.

“That's it. That's it” Quark moans through the hits  
Odo smiles weakly “We’re having sex”  
“Yes we are. Yes, Odo. Don’t stop”  
An urge ran through him. He pushed in deeper, harder, faster. Quark basically screamed. Odo felt that run through him too. He kept slamming in, over and over, fast and faster. Quark tipped his head back and cried his name out as he finished. 

Odo slowed down to watch.  
“Keep going” Quark demanded  
Odo changed his angle just a little so he could hold him as he finished himself off, replaying and listening to Quarks pleads.

‘I did that.’ ‘He wants it.’ ‘He wants me’ Odo thinks to himself, enjoying the feeling of Quarks tired body wrapped around his own.

When it does happen, it's to the relief of both of them. Odo rolls off and lays on the cold ground trying to cool off.  
“I needed that” Quark is the first to speak  
Odo lays quietly still trying to catch his breath.  
“Sounds like you did too”  
Odo swallows and nods.

“We had sex” He says to himself. He smiles and giggles “We had sex”  
“Yeah. Did you like it?”   
“You were perfect”  
Quark nods along. Not often he hears that. Especially coming from Odo.

Odo turns to look at him “Did I do well?”  
“Perfect”

*

The next few days were easier. New challenges to face and things to remember. He fell victim to dehydration and nearly passed out recently. Quark keeps passing him glasses of water .. for free. They ease the tension through banter. Neither of them mention what happened to anyone. If word got out about it, both of them would lose their reputation.

Instead, Quark decides to give Bashir a break.

“Odo to Quark”  
“ … Yeah?”  
“Are you sure this is safe?”  
Quark sighs at the com device “Yes Odo, its safe”  
“What if it hurts?”  
“It's a vibrator. People wouldn’t use them if it hurt”  
“Where do I put it?”  
Quark face palms “Anywhere that feels good.”  
“How do I know-”  
“Odo, have you even turned it on yet?”  
“... No.”  
“Argh….”  
Odo just sits on the bed staring at it “What about hygiene?”  
“Odo, I swear to the blessed exchequer I’ll come up there and make you figure it out myself if you don’t get on with it”  
“Is that supposed to be a threat?”  
“Can’t shapeshift outta this one”  
“... Fine. Thank you Quark”  
“Good night” Quark falls back into bed.

“Odo to Quark”  
“For the love of- Yes Odo?”  
“Can you come up here?”  
Quark sighs “Yeah. be right there”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment.
> 
> I can't decide how Ferengi genitalia looks or how it works.


End file.
